


His Smile

by DaddyStark



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, And He Loves That He Did, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, But An Adorable Caring One, But without the porn because you know, Cutting, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This If You Like Henry Bowers, F/M, Gore, He'll Torture And Kill Everyone Who Hurt His Losers, Just A Bit Muderous, M/M, Mike Cares A Lot About His Losers, Mike Hanlon Does What He Wants, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Mike Hates Bowers, Mike Isn't And Won't Stop At Henry Bowers, Mike Kills Henry, Mike Loves His Losers, Mike Will Just Smile Like He Always Does, Mike's A Psycho, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Serial Killer Mike Hanlon, Serial Killers, Tasers, The Losers Don't Know, Torture, Torture Porn, You Hurt His Losers He Kills You, just maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: Everyone has a smile. A smile that says something about themselves. Whether if they're innocent or naughty. Perfect or Damaged. Good or Evil. Mike Hanlon is a enigma.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon & Everyone, Mike Hanlon & Henry Bowers
Kudos: 15





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wanted to try something new. Just a heads up this is really fucked up when it gets to the actual torture part. So if you aren't good with blood or missing body parts then please don't read this. Click off and go read something else or one of my other stories. They are so lighthearted and fun so read those if you aren't good with this stuff. Enjoy if you are and you live for this stuff! XD.

Everyone has a smile. A smile that says something about themselves. Whether if they're innocent or naughty. Perfect or Damaged. Good or Evil. Mike Hanlon is a enigma. 

At first when the thoughts first came to his head he was horrified and pushed them away with no hesitation very much concerned. He had never had thoughts of this sort before. 

Though his mind kept pushing it and he slowly accepted it more at a terrifyingly quick rate. Now that he thought about Henry really had no one to blame but himself.

Mike as a kid and even now was an innocent like person who always tried to see the good in everything no matter what. Was it a bit naïve? 

Perhaps but Mike always saw the good in everyone and it was not like Mike didn't know the horrors the real world contained. 

He had dealt first hand with those problems just because of the color of his skin and when...when his parents died in a fire when they were moving to their new home in Derry, Maine.

He did try to help his parents but the fear got to him. He was just a kid and when he did manage to get to them it was only their bodies with the skin scorched the charred bone. It was just too hot. 

That would've crushed anyone's source of innocence and positivity but Mike kept his insanely. It's what his parents would've wanted. Of course with Mike's luck he ended up living in the worst town you could choose. Derry, Maine.

A town full of pedophiles, drug dealers, prostitutes, psychos, abusers, and as mentioned before racists.

His uncle and him were treated quite harshly with no hesitation the second they made it into Derry. They had owned a farm away from the town and Mike only really drove into the town to deliver meat and occasionally buy some lunch. 

Them being away from the farm didn't stop Mike from waking in a cold sweat from his slumber about the town burning the farm down with them inside.

As you would expect Mike wasn't treated well due to his skin color and well just because he was in Derry. No would seemed to care about anyone in this town. 

After all the beatings, taunting, and slurs he had endured he was about ready to give up and become as pessimistic as his uncle was though that changed when he met _them._ The Losers Club. _His_ Losers.

They seemed to be the only people in this town that were...nice! They were kind and thoughtful but they could still give each other a hard time like friends were supposed to. 

Mike had never really had much friends but he treated them like they were family and they did as well. Since they were the only ones who really cared about each other they basically were.

There was Richie the loudmouth trickster, Bill the awkward boy with a stutter, Eddie the uptight health freak, Stan the more serious one with a fascination with birds, Ben the chubby kind one who had a heart of gold, Beverly their tough no bullshit friend, and then there was just Mike. 

It was a weird group of characters but they didn't care. They were just like a family, an actual good one. Though Mike did learn more about the horrors of this town. 

Ben when he first met him was all hurt because Henry Bowers carved his name into his stomach with his knife. Jesus. And Beverly was always the subject of terrible precious rumors and had a very...’close’ relationship with her father. She didn't like to talk about it so they didn't intrude.

They were all treated badly in different ways neglect, abuse, extreme helicopter parenting but they took over the job that their parents were suppose to fulfill and took care of one another. 

For awhile they were just great friends awhile and that was all they were until they started getting older and Mike had finally convinced his uncle to let him attend public school.

They were in love each other. It made sense they were the only ones who cared for each other and they just clicked. Now Mike was sure the confession would've been long and over the course of a month if Beverly wasn't apart of the Losers Club. 

She knew what she wanted and told it like it was which caused the rest of them to admit they loved everyone of them romantically too.

After that surprisingly simple confession they all started to be even close then they once was. They didn't start kissing each other until a bit later but god did they love it. It was around that time when Mike came up with the plan for them to leave the shithole of a town.

After they all graduated they did just that. They left and they couldn't have been happier. They had all gotten careers that helped pay for their house where they were all living. It was perfect. Well not entirely which led them to this morning.

Mike was always the early bird who occasionally made breakfast for them. He was wearing his apron as he flipped the eggs, toasted the bread, cooked the bacon, and set the table wiping his brow smiling at the prepared large table.

Then soon the others woke up and made their way towards Mike and the table. They were all very grumpy in morning with the exception of Mike and Ben who had a large glow up but he loved him either way. They all walked up to Mike a smile appearing on their face as they came in for a kiss. 

Mike leaned towards Richie to kiss him on the lips to which the long haired man fake gagged to which Mike smiled. Eddie hit him across the head causing the trash mouth to groan.

"Fuck I was just kidding!" Richie yelled as Eddie went on his tippy toes to kiss Mike and looked at Richie. "Yeah I know. Doesn't make it any less annoying." Eddie said causing Richie to mutter under his breath.

Lastly Beverly came out and kissed Mike first which wasn't that strange but it seemed desperate and scared. Mike didn't say anything as he followed after the group and sat at the table as they talked and laughed with each other.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach this weekend." Eddie said as Richie was the first to comment on this.

"Sure Eds. But just don't forget to bring your swim floaties." Richie said in a fake caring voice trying to hold in his laughter as Eddie groaned.

"Beep Beep Richie." Eddie said as he took a sip from his glass of water. "I'm up for going to the beach." Ben said in his raspy voice as the others agreed with Beverly only nodded. She seemed stuck in her own thoughts and quiet. She was only this quiet after incidents that were similar to the ones she had with...him.

The group started to talk about things they never really talked told the others about which was always fun. Beverly was soon asked a question and and naturally answered yes.

"HOLY SHIT! Seriously?!" Richie's surprised voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked at her lovers next to her. What was the question she answered? 

"You and Mike fucked in his own library?!" Richie asked causing the ginger to blush brightly as she looked at their reactions.

Richie was just out of this world with this information, Mike just looked confused, Eddie and Ben looked surprised with their raised eyebrows, while Stan and Bill were stuck in between disgusted and impressed.

"What? No! We didn't! Though the idea doesn't sound bad." She said taking a sip of her juice with a small smile on her face. "T-Then wuh-wuh-why did you say yes?" Bill asked stuttering out his words like usual. "She wasn't listening." Ben said causing her to look at him quickly.

The group looked slightly concerned. "Beverly? What's going on?" Stan asked concerned growing in his eyes as the table was silent for a moment as Beverly was thinking of what to say. 

She looked at all of them and sighed. She couldn't lie to them even if she wanted to. "I...I saw Henry Bowers yesterday." The second that sentence left her mouth the room was dead silent. The memories of the hell the group was put through because of him played through their heads as they could feel their anger and hatred boil.

"What happened Beverly?" Mike asked seriously as he looked at her with concern written all over his face. The fire haired woman looked down at her lap before speaking once more. 

"I was at the store buying some food to stock the fridge and I-I saw him. He came close to m-me and I couldn't m-move. He kept trying to get me to come with him and when I tried to leave he grabbed m-my arm. I kicked him away b-but I don't even know!" Beverly said tears threatening to spill from her eyes as the group came closer and made sure it was ok to hug her and they did.

"I'm gonna kill him." Ben said with a hatred filled glare as the rest nodded in agreement. They most likely meant beating him up so badly he won't walk or be able to hurt anyone ever again. 

They were not people who would go out to kill someone, they wouldn't. Well Richie might but this is when things started getting concerning. 

The thought of Bowers dying slowly and painfully by his hand made him...happy. Mike was quick to reprimand himself for that thought. It was wrong! Right? As awful as Bowers was he didn't deserve that...right?

The group continued to hug each other as Stan soon spoke. "Beverly if something like this happens again you need to tell us...please." Stan said in a demanding tone before ending his sentence with a more desperate one. Beverly just simply nodded as tears spilled down her beautiful face.

Later that day they were watching a movie to try and calm Beverly's nerves. Surprisingly enough Beverly loved horror movies of any kind so Richie had decided to pop one in and they watched as Beverly seemed to calmed down watching the film. 

Mike was having an eternal struggle in his head as he watched the mad scientist cut into his victims on the table. The thoughts that were flying around in there...they scared him.

All he could think about was how good it would feel to do the same to Henry Bowers. To see the pain and fear in his eyes as the life drained from those very same eyes.

Mike stood up from the couch and entered the kitchen to pour himself a cup of wine. He watched the red liquid flow down into the cup something was wrong with him. Very wrong. 

He saw the crimson liquid as Bower's blood flowing down his body. Mike's eyes twitched in horror and annoyance at the thoughts that plagued his mind. 

They just kept coming no matter what he said against them. "You ok?" A sudden voice startled him as he spilled some of the wine on the counter. Mike turned to see Beverly looking at him with her hands folded in concern. "Uh yeah, I just spilled some wine that's all." Mike said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mike you...the glass is full...the wine hit the counter before I came in." She answered as Mike turned to see the glass was indeed overflowing and on the counter dripping towards the floor. 

"Oh." Mike said simply as he grabbed another glass and poured some into it before putting them away on another counter. Mike got a napkin and dried up the mess before tossing the red stained napkin into the trash.

He grabbed the two glasses and handed one to Beverly as she continued to look at him concerned. "Sorry Bev, I just...I don't know. I guess I was just too far in my thoughts." Mike said sighing as she nodded. "You want to talk about it?" 

The question hung in the air as the two stared at each other. He should tell her what he's thinking. He should! He should tell all of them and get help but he didn't. "Maybe later just not now. You have your own problems and I'm not going to make this about me." Mike told her as she nodded. 

"Ok Mikey. Let's go back to the others." She said leaving the kitchen as Mike followed quickly after.

The whole time the movie went on the thoughts only seemed to get louder and louder and stronger and stronger. 

You know what the worst thing was? Mike found himself agreeing more and more as they came. The movie soon ended and the Losers decided now was a good time to go to bed. 

They all turned in, in their large bed and kissed everyone of them goodnight. Mike was the last to fall asleep. The thoughts wouldn't let him sleep easily. They wanted him awake. Awake to do the deed that he so desperately wanted to commit.

Sleep finally did consume Mike when he passed out eventually from exhaustion. His dreams were not pleasant as they usually were. 

All he saw was him hurting Henry Bowers. Him watching with a smile on his face as the blood dripped down his beaten and bruised body. Mike picked up Bower's knife and smiled as he went to jam it in his throat jolting him awake. 

Mike woke up in a cold sweat as he wiped his brow breathing heavily as he looked at his Losers sleeping peacefully. In normal situations Mike would say its a nightmare but he enjoyed it.

Mike sat there as he stood into the pitch black that was in there room and thought. He was gonna do it. He really was. He fought against his thoughts and they won. 

Damn it they won. Mike would go crazy if he didn't do it. This was for his sake and for his Losers. He would not ruin their relationship with him going crazy about not being able to do the deed.

Besides, after everything he put the Losers through, he brought this upon himself.

A few days later there was more talk of Bowers terrorizing the Losers at the store. Mike couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't.

Henry Bowers was not going to ruin their lives like he did when they were kids. He wasn't. Mike wouldn't let him. It was Mike's turn to go to the store and he was getting dressed as Beverly came to his room and knocked. 

Mike turned and smiled at her. "Hey Beverly. What's up?" Mike asked as she couldn't stop herself from smiling but soon spoke.

"Be careful ok? Please." She said in a sad desperate tone as Mike looked up at her with his dark eyes. He got up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will I promise. I love you." Mike said kissing her to which she kissed him back. She nodded quickly as they soon separated. "I love you too Mikey." 

The two soon separated from the hug and Mike made his way to the door with a list. Mike said his goodbyes and kissed the rest of the Losers goodbye.

Mike made his way to the store and soon looked through the aisles. He picked something and placed it in his basket before turning to see a grown man with a mullet smiling at him with his crooked teeth. Bowers.

The aisle was silent as the two stared each other down. So many feelings of hate were going through Mike's mind but he had to keep it cool. "Well if it isn't one of my favorite losers?" Henry said excited.

His voice was much more gravely and deeper than it was when they were kids. That much was sure. Mike didn't say anything at first before he sighed. "What do you want Bowers?" Mike said annoyed.

"He speaks! Oh don't you know? I just want to talk! We can go to a bar and get a beer! What do you say Mikey?" Mike's eye twitched as he called him by his nickname. He wasn't allowed to call him that. Ever.

"Sure. Just let me finish my shopping." Mike forced out with a fake as Henry's withered down face brightened as he wheezed out a laugh. "I knew I liked you for a reason! You're much better than your embarrassments you call friends!" 

Mike didn't say anything at that and just kept it in mind. Mike finished his shopping and met Henry outside of the store. "Ready to go?" He said as he made his way into Bower's car and they soon got to a bar.

Most of the conversation was Henry making fun of The Losers and him while he kept taking in mountains of alcohol. There was still that hopefulness in Mike so he asked him a question. 

"Have you changed any Henry?" Mike asked as Henry downed another bottle. 'Mhm. Nah. Hell if I had the chance I'd cut up fat boy if I had the chance. Just for old times sakes." Mike slowly smiled at his answer as he dropped a pill in Henry's drink and Henry drank it like it was the others. 

Henry's answer to his question just made things crystal clear. He had to go. It was the right thing to do.

Henry soon became woozy and intoxicated from the large amounts he had ingested and the pill that Mike had popped into one made him totally vulnerable. 

Mike had helped Henry to his car and pushed him into the backseat. The way the bully looked up at him in such innocent confusion almost made Mike feel bad. Almost. "Don't worry. You're fine. Everything's just fine." Mike said cupping his cheek before knocking him out with a swift punch. Henry saw black.

Henry's eyes fluttered open with a splitting headache from his hangover. He would've raised his hand to his head but found that he couldn't. 

That's when he realized he was strapped to a chair with duck tape around his mouth. He had bruises all around his body and blood leaking from the top of his head. Then he realized his surroundings. He was back in Derry. In the Neilbolt house to be exact.

He had chased the Losers into this house to try and hurt them. The smaller one had broken his hand and Mike had pushed him down a well. 

He did not die fortunately but it didn't keep from spending a large time in the hospital. The fact that he couldn't hurt them for that long drove him insane.

He struggled in his restraints as before stopping as he heard a noise that got closer and louder as the seconds passed on. 

Then Mike soon walked into the light and smiled at Bower's terrified eyes as he struggled even more. Mike flattened out a bag on the table and a multitude of knives were placed on it. One of them being Henry's.

His eyes widened as Mike picked one of the sharper ones up and held it to Henry's throat. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But tension was not what Mike was going to be cutting. 

"You know I could just slit your throat and end it quickly. I could. But after what you put my family through, the loves of my life through. Mercy is not what you're getting." Mike said seriously as he bent down towards Henry's feet.

Mike placed the dagger above Henry's heel and cut through it causing blood to draw and Henry to yell out but no one would hear his muffled cries in the Neilbolt House and to be honest Mike's not sure if they'd even care if they could.

Mike had cut off both of his Achilles Tendons so he wouldn't be able to walk after this. Not that he'd get the chance to.

Mike pulled out a taser and turned it on watching the electricity conduct through it. Mike held it on and jammed it into Henry's stomach watching in delight at the bully in pain. 

Henry continued to grunt and yell through the duck tape as he spazzed from the taser in his chest. Mike continued this with no mercy before pulling the taser away. This felt...incredible. Seeing the person who made their lives a living hell in pain.

The dark skinned male soon started slowly sawing at the Henry's fingers with precision in his eyes. No regret. No pain. This wasn't murder. This was just cold raw justice.

Mike continued sawing with the knife as he soon cut off a part of Henry's finger watching fall to the ground with glee. Henry continued screaming muffled screeches of agony as his finger squirted blood onto Mike's face.

Mike only smiled as the blood stayed there and he continued to do the same with the rest of Henry's fingers. Loving the way his blood gushed out after a part of his finger was cut off. 

Mike rubbed his blood stained face making sure none of it got on his clothes. It would be hard to explain that to his Losers when he got back. 

Mike's smile twitched as he saw Henry's with no fingers and blood flowing to the ground already starting to dry.

Mike got his knife and started slicing into the part of his arms where his hands come in but he didn't fully cut them off. He just cut them to the point of if you gave them a good yank they'd rip right off. 

The crimson liquid was all over Henry's body and Mike saw him slowly closing his eyes to pass out from blood loss.

Thinking quickly Mike stabbed the knife into his knee causing Henry to snap right awake. Mike wanted him awake. 

Mike wanted him to feel every amount of pain that was be preformed upon him. Mike squatted down looking Henry's in his horrified eyes while Mike stayed calm not even flinching at the sight of his childhood bully mutilated. 

Bowers thought of himself as God compared to them but he's as mortal as we.

"You know Henry. None of this would've happened if you weren't such an evil person. I don't care one bit that you harmed me. You could've harmed me all you want." 

Mike said as he saw Henry falling asleep again to which Mike smacked him upside the head to keep him awake, "You hurt my friends. My lovers. My family. You hurt them with no regret. I can't let that go unpunished." Mike said in a serious voice.

“Even then, I would've let you go if you had changed. I was holding out that it didn't have to come to this. I asked you that question because I had hope. Not much but the smallest amount of hope that you had managed to change. You didn't. And with that possibility of you hurting my family again, well I have to take it out." 

Mike said with a smile as he stood up and picked up all the knives except Henry's.

Slowly Mike inserting the knifes into Henry's knees, legs, arms, hands, one even in his cheek, and hell three in his crotch. 

Just not his chest. Henry was crying as he endured all this hoping that Mike would finish him off quickly. Mike soon picked up Henry's personal knife and smiled at it before looking at Henry's chest.

What he did next made him all kinds of happy. The deed made him feel all kinds of contempt. He carved each of their names into his torso.

Mike looked upon his mass signature taking it in for as long as he could. Of course he couldn't let them stay. If he did the cops would think it was the Losers who committed this act when it was all Mike. 

He wouldn't be caught and he certainly wouldn't let his family get into trouble. 

So he messed up the signatures cutting up Henry's chest even more until they were unrecognizable.

Mike soon looked at looked at Henry's face and held it as he pointed the knife at him. He eyed his jaw as he soon started carving out his jaw and chin keeping a firm grip on it before pulling. Pulling and pulling until what he wanted happened. 

The man's jaw came off. Mike held the piece of his jaw until dropping it on the floor and stepping back to watch the mutilated Bower's gurgle and choke on his own blood.

Mike couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his face as he saw the nightmare of their childhood die slowly and painfully. 

Soon the choking and gurgling sounds stopped. The deed was done. Henry Bowers was dead and Mike could only smile. Henry Bowers' blood was on his hands and he loved that. He loved that it was his doing that caused this.

Mike had worn gloves so that they wouldn't be traced back to him. Mike soon cleaned himself up and he was as good as new.

He looked like he hadn't murdered someone, hell he even acted like it. Mike took one last look at Henry's disfigured corpse before leaving the Neilbolt house and exiting Derry after making sure no one saw him.

Mike soon went to the store to buy some ice cream and he noticed his phone had multiple messages from his Losers wondering where he was.

He felt sort of guilty and he bought the ice cream before rushing back home. Mike opened the door and was immediately tackled by them. "Mike where have you been?!" Was the most frequently asked question.

"Guys! I went by the store and bought what we needed. Then I got distracted but I came back with some ice cream to apologize for making you worry!" Mike said holding it and they gladly accepted it placing a kiss on his face.

They all headed in except for Beverly and him and she looked at him. 'Did Bowers hurt you?" She asked seriously as he shook his head. "No. Actually I didn't even see him. Thank God for that right?" Mike said as she let out a small smile and pulled him into a hug. He lied through his teeth right in their face but it was better this way anyway.

Everyone has a smile. A smile that says something about themselves. Whether if they're innocent or naughty. Perfect or Damaged. Good or Evil. Mike Hanlon is a enigma. Mike smiled at her with a smile that used to be only innocence. 

Now it was innocence and evil. Mike was changed sure but his love for his Losers didn't. His smile is that of innocence and evil.


End file.
